1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nail cartridge structure for a nail gun and, more particularly, to a nail cartridge structure that can accommodate nail cartridges containing different sizes of nails and selectively switch to one desired nail cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a nail gun is known in the art to shoot conveniently nails into an object. The nail gun conventionally comprises a gun body that is connected to a nail cartridge. The nail cartridge contains nails that are continuously fed to the front end of the gun body to be shot in.
Unfortunately, the conventional nail gun can only accommodate one nail cartridge. Therefore, only one size of nail is provided during each use. If the user wishes to use another size of nails, either another nail cartridge containing the desired size of nails has to be mounted, or nails of the different size have to be inserted in the already-mounted nail cartridge. These processes are cumbersome and time-consuming. Furthermore, in order to allow a larger amount of nails in each recharge, the nail cartridge usually is dimensionally long since only one placement space is provided for one nail cartridge. This results in a cumbersome handling of the nail gun.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a nail cartridge structure for a nail gun that can juxtapose a plurality of nail cartridges respectively containing the same or different sizes of nails. Via a simple operation, the user can selectively switch to the desired nail cartridge without the need to mount additional nail cartridges or recharge with nails of other sizes. Thereby, the use of the nail gun is more convenient and more efficient.
It is another object of the invention to provide a nail cartridge structure for a nail gun that accommodate a plurality of nail cartridges that is either longitudinally reduced to render the handling of the nail gun more convenient while allowing the charging of a same amount of nails, or have the conventional long length to increase the number of nails in a recharge.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a nail cartridge structure for a nail gun comprises a gun body to a front end of which is mounted a nail cartridge switching unit. The nail cartridge switching unit includes a nail slot movable base driven in a sliding motion between a left and right side to perform a switching action between nail cartridges. At least two nail cartridges are further juxtaposed to each other and respectively connected to a bottom of the nail slot movable base.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention that are provided for explaining the invention and should not be construed to limit the scope of the invention.